


Its Me, Remember?

by NanixErka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Irondad, Not Canon Compliant, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Time Travel, Young Tony Stark, abuse mention, alcohol mention, child abuse mention, drug mention, older Peter Parker, quantam leap ish, spiderson, very vague supreme family vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: Doing a favor for Stephen Strange, Tony gets stuck in timeand unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on your perspective), there's only one person on earth that can save himalternate title "Peter learns more about his Irondad than he ever would have known otherwise"





	1. Its Time to Fix It

**Author's Note:**

> Wow am I ever gonna stop this? 
> 
> No. Enjoy

Tony was lost. 

….That made it sound so, so much worse than it was. But it was still concerning. 

It was supposed to be a favor for Strange. Go back in time, get a book he’d once owned, come back and bam, done!. But… something had gone wrong. Strange had assumed the worst, and called the first person he could think of that was within a reasonable distance. 

Peter

“So, what happened exactly?” Peter asked, looking at the book that Stephen had on his table, opened to a page concerning some alternate time travel methods. 

“Tony went back in time to get me a book that he once owned - a rare first edition of an alchemic text that he’d bought on a whim, but could not remember “when” precisely he owned it - as he’d lost it at some point in his adulthood” Strange explained “It was supposed to be a simple fetch, not taking more than a few jumps through time….. But I fear has been… lost to time, so to speak” 

Peter leaned forward - his brow furrowed and his concern growing. Stephen took that as a signal to continue. 

“The spell I used was powerful, but had its limits. In order to maintain the structure of time when one travels, if they stay too long in your past self, your future memories will be repressed” Strange continued. 

“So he’s…. Quantam leaped? And he doesn’t even remember?” He summarized

Stephen paused, taking more than a moment to think about what Peter had just said. “... Yes, that is a crude way to put it, but yes” the doctor confirmed. 

“So, what do you want me to do?” Peter asked.

“You have to go get him, obviously” The wizard was looking in a cabinet for something

“ … Wait, I’m time traveling?” He pointed to himself

“Yes” 

“... As game as I am for this, why aren’t you asking like, Rhodey? I mean, if this is like, same-body Quantam Leap… well I mean, I was born in 2001” 

“Anyone else I send back in time will be sent back to their previous body. There is no way of knowing when, or how far they would be from Tony. its too big a risk.” 

“So i’m… less risky?” 

“.... Unfortunately, yes” Stephen sighed “If i had an adult that could help me, I would get them” 

Peter pouted slightly. “Okay, so uh… how would I do it?” 

“I would send you back in time to a place we’re Tony will be. The spell is complicated but it will acclimate you to the time period regardless of age” he started to explain 

“Wait, “regardless of age”?”

Stephen looked away from Peter, with an awkward, shirt collar tugging look. 

“Because you were not born in those times, when i send you back, your age might…. Fluctuate” 

“... Wow, that’s not assuring” 

“If I could comfort you better, I would, but I will not sugar-coat” Stephen confirmed

Peter huffed “Okay… okay so, what’s the full process here?” 

Strange floated over a small earpiece “To start, Stark invented this using residual energy from the stone. I will be able to contact you no matter “when” you are so long as you have it in your ear” 

Peter nodded, grabbing it from the air and looking it over as Strange continued. 

“I will send you back in time to where and when Tony is. You have to see if it is “our” Tony” 

“How?” 

“Well, only _our_ Tony will know _you_ ” Stephen further elaborated “introduce yourself. Use your full name. If he recognizes you, then you have found our Tony” 

Peter took in a deep breath. “That's a lot” 

“That's not all, but its a start. I will not do this if you do not want to” The good doctor pressed “I will find another way” 

Peter let out his breath, and thought about it for all of 5 seconds

“Let’s do this”


	2. The Fall of 1985

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's first go around with time travel drops him at MIT

It had taken a full day for Stephen to concretely explain what was going on, but overall it came down to a few simple, important rules. 

Rule 1: You cannot stay in a timeline more than 3 hours. Stephen can’t guarantee what might happen to Peter’s memories if he’s stuck in a time before he was even born. This time limit is extremely important. 

Rule 2: You cannot interfere too drastically. Peter called it the “prime directive approach” and Stephen pretended to find the reference annoying. 

Rule: Stephen will be using a very _very_ powerful acclimation magic used for undercover disguises to allow Peter to exist without much objection from those around him - Peter _has to_ listen to Stephen when he explains Peter's circumstances so that he can fake accordingly. He’d compared it to improv. 

Peter soaked in these rules ( and a few others) until he was practically saying them under his breath when he breathed. 

Only then, did Strange indicate that they were ready. Peter put in the earpiece, and adjusted his T shirt - though Strange said that the acclimation spell he’d be using would affect clothing as well. 

“Now, as I told you, I don’t know precisely where he is, but there are key high energy moments were he _might_ be, so we’ll start there” 

“Yeah, I know” Peter emphasized “I’m ready” 

Stephen sighed “You are a brave young man” He commented, grabbing a book and raising his hand. 

Peter resisted the urge to puff his chest with pride as he waited for Stephen to start with the spell. 

He formed a mandala, with a gentle green glow that grew and grew until it was - vertically - taller than Peter .

“... Off you go” 

Peter exhaled, before lifting his head, briefly making eye contact with Stephen, and marching his way through the mandala. 

There was a feeling of weightlessness as waves of energy flowed through him - sounding nearly like a beating drum before suddenly stopping, and being met with the sounds of people talking and music being played way too loud. 

He opened his eyes (when had he shut them?) and looked around, seeing before him a building that looked a lot like a fraternity house. 

It was dark out- but not too cold. Definitely early fall weather. Peter spotted some already colored trees out towards the edge of the frat house, which was bright and alive with lights of its own. Some nu-wave music was pouring through the windows and Peter stared almost dumbly at the people in said windows, dancing and drinking 

_“Peter, are you in one piece?”_

He jumped at Strange's voice in his ear, suddenly more aware of himself 

“Oh, yeah yeah, totally” he assured, patting himself down- he noticed that he was dressed _not_ in his t shirt and shorts from before, but in an MIT sweater with a pair of jeans “Woah! I’m an MIT student?”

_“For now, yes”_

“If this wasn’t a mission this would be super cool” 

Strange almost laughed in his ear _“Focus, Peter. You don’t have all the time in the world”_

“Got it, got it, so Mister Stark is in there? What year is this?”

_“1985 - Tony’s second year at MIT. He should be in there partying it up.”_

“Okay, cool” Peter responded. “I’m going in” 

_“Try not to draw too much attention to yourself, okay?”_

“Affirmative”

Stephen sighed through the earpiece. 

Peter meandered his way up to the porch of the frat house - seeing that the door was wide open, and walked along in. 

The smell of cigarette smoke and liquor metaphorically punched him in the face, honestly. He had to fight the urge to cover his nose, but soldiered on, looking around for the young Stark. 

Luckily, it didn’t take too long, as he started hearing “STARK! STARK! STARK!” Being chanted towards the back of the house. 

Lo and behold, sitting at a fold-able table lining up shots, was the young man himself. 

Peter hadn’t really been sure what to think of the scene before him. Tony was so young- his age! All gangly limbs and ferociously wild hair that curled around his ears with bright wide eyes.

But he was also drinking like a sailor. Peter suppressed a cringe. He didn’t exactly want to participate in Tony’s decent into alcoholism. 

_“Did you find him?”_

“Yeah,” Peter answered under his breath. Suddenly, Tony looked up and scanned the room.

“Who wants to see if they can beat me, huh?”

Peter didn’t even think - he just shouted 

“Me!” 

There was a paused in the crowd 

“And who the hell are you?” Tony asked, scrutinizing Peter- probably sizing him up. 

Peter cleared his throat- this was no time to show weakness. 

“Peter Parker. Freshman” 

Tony chuckled “Well then “Peter Parker”, come over here”

Peter slightly deflated. There wasn’t a hint of recognition in Tony’s voice. 

_“Any luck?”_ Stephen asked

“No” Peter replied under his breath, walking over “But I committed to a shot contest”

_“You - what?? Absolutely not!”_

Peter sat down and feigned wiping off his face of nonexistent sweat to reply “I can’t get drunk” he assured Stephen before leaving the wizards continuing protests to be answered later. 

“So, Parker, ever got drunk?”

“Can’t say I have” Peter answered, watching others look at him with interest. God he hated being watched. 

“Can’t wait to see what our scrawny ass looks like drunk” Tony grinned. God, he seemed so lively and bouncy 

“Same” Peter grinned sheepishly “You a freshman too?”

“Duh, this ain’t my first party though” he shrugged casually “I’m established”

“What am I then?”

“My age? You must be a damn prodigy too”

He shrugged “Wouldn’t go that far” 

“.. You’re my age in MIT. Must be damn smart” Tony reasoned, taking a shot cup. Peter followed suit. 

One Tony squinted at him competitively, Peter was grateful that his metabolism didn’t allow him to get drunk. 

6 shots later, and Tony was absolutely sloshed. 

Peter, for all his effort, didn’t feel a damn thing. 

“Hhhh oww the fuck are you still sittin up straight?” 

“.... Tolerance” Peter blurted “Now, uh, can you even stand? People are leaving, I think the party’s over.” Peter asked. 

“Hmmm?” Tony’s head lolled slightly, and Peter sighed, going over to Tony and helping him up. 

“Where’s your dorm?” 

Tony just giggled “Wha?” 

Peter resisted the urge to sigh again, spotting someone towards the kitchen “uh, hey!”  
The guy turned his head “hm?” 

“Do you know where his dorm is?” Peter asked. 

The young man sighed “Unfortunately yeah. He’s my neighbor, I think. Bring ‘em here” 

The two amusedly traded the drunken teen “Thanks. I wouldn’t have known were to start”

“Eh, it’s fine. We were gonna meet eventually. I’m James, by the way. Rhodes” 

Peter paused briefly “oh uh I’m uh, Parker” 

“Well, Parker, see ya around. I gotta get this little asshole to bed” James adjusted Tony, and Tony just barely managed to walk without falling over, giggling at Rhodey while mumbling something 

Peter briefly stared in what was probably wonder

_“Peter?”_

“Uh? Oh uh, hi, Doctor Strange. I’m ready to leave now” 

_“You better be”_

Peter walked himself out to the back, and was greeted with a glowing portal, which he stepped through without hesitation, back into the sanctum- he was still dressed in the MIT sweater 

“What the hell were you thinking?” Greeted the Wizard 

“Uhh, that my metabolism doesn’t let me get drunk? I’m not even dizzy or whatever the other symptoms of drunkenness are” Peter shrugged

_“.... If Tony finds out about that he’ll kill me, then you.”_

“.. Yeah” Peter sighed “oh, but did you hear! I met mister Rhodes!”

The doctor was busy with the spell again _“I think you might have caused them to meet earlier than they otherwise would have”_

Peter wished he felt bad, but he didn’t. 

Stephen sighed “Well, are you ready to try again?” 

Peter nodded, sighing deeply. 

He had a feeling this was going to take a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come bug me over at doodleimprovement!


	3. The Summer of 1975

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1975 - The Stark Estate
> 
> Peter - 24
> 
> Tony - 5

Peters next jump in time felt notably different

And not just location wise. 

Taking a moment to orient, he felt… taller, almost. Maybe bigger? It was hard to tell. His eyes scanned for a mirror and he walked over to a small, decorative one hanging on a wall near a large, elaborate painting of a garden. 

“... Huh” 

_“What?”_ Strange asked from his com-piece. 

“I think I’m older? Its kinda hard to tell, but I think I’m older” 

_“Well, that's not surprising. Now stay still, the second part of the spell is still taking effect.”_

Peter stood in front of the mirror and took a look at his clothes - noting that he was wearing a suit-vest with a bow tie, and that his hair was gelled down almost a comical amount. 

“What year is this?” He asked as he examined himself in the mirror further. 

_“1975. You’re in the Stark California estate”_ Strange supplied. _“I’ve inserted you as a “butler in training””_

Peter tilted his head, looking at the high collar of his shirt “Okay, so Mister Stark is… small, then?” 

_“Yes, and you have to take coffee into the room where Howard and Tony are. There should be a tray in the room you are in”_

Peter’s eyes traveled around the located the tray with coffee and biscuits. He adjusted his gloves - wow okay he has gloves now? - before picking it up with both hands

“Okay, so uh, where am I going?” 

_“How should I know?”_

Peter rolled his eyes, and started down the hall, relying on his super hearing to perhaps pick up what direction Howard stark was - 

“Explain Yourself!!” 

He didn’t need super-hearing for that, though the aggression in the tone made him think his spidey sense had gone haywire. 

As he followed the sound of scolding, he wasn’t even sure who Howard was speaking with. He didn’t hear anyone respond. Maybe he was on the phone? Peter - very briefly - wondered if they had phones in 1975 before remembering _of course they have phones you doofus_. He got to the door and looked in, he saw Howard Stark - which was super weird because the only version of the man he had known growing up was the older, grey haired one in his textbooks- and in front of him, a cowering, but still standing little boy. 

It didn’t take Peter very long at all to realize who the little boy was. He looked around the room and made eye contact with a man, old than him, definitely, who was dressed similarly. His eyes were wary and concerned, but he motioned Peter to come beside him, and Peter did, walking as quietly and as quickly as possible with the tray in hand. He took his place beside the other man. 

“You are the new one, right?” He asked quietly, not looking at Peter but clearly addressing him. 

“Uh, yes. I’m Peter” 

“Edwin” The man introduced. “We shall re-introduce later when this is.. Over” 

Peter bit his lip, looking back at Howard, who was still scolding Tony. How long could this man talk? 

“... What did he do?” Peter asked. 

Edwin sighed “He knocked over Sir’s photo of “the good captain”” 

Peter furrowed his brow. Was that it? Peter stared at the small Tony Stark. Such a tiny thing with dark, curling hair and an over-sized blue shirt. 

“Say You’re sorry!” Howard demanded. 

Peter heard the little boy say “Sorry…” in a small, terrified voice. 

The hand came down faster than Peter could even process it. 

And Edwin moved faster than Peter did, somehow. 

“Sir, you have a meeting” Edwin said, clearly and concisely. “And he said that he was sorry. Let a butler take him to his mother. She will put him in time out.” He explained, before looking at Peter. 

Peter shook himself out of his shock and went over to the sobbing tot, whom he picked up off the floor, placed on his hip and rushed out of the room with. 

The boy clung to him. _Tony_ clung to him, as Peter made his way down the hall - slowing his gait to a meander as he had no clue where he was actually going. 

He recalled Tony telling him that his dad wasn’t exactly… great. But… he never expected him to be physical. 

He looked down at Tony, trying to keep his voice soft “..... Are you okay?” 

“... Mhm” Said the little voice. Peter didn’t believe it for a second. There was a moment of silence “You’re new” 

“Oh yeah.” Peter cleared his throat. He needed to not be upset for this past version of Tony “We haven’t been introduced. My name is Peter Parker” 

There was no recognition in those soft, big baby brown eyes.

“I’m Tony” 

Peter sighed 

“... It’s nice to meet you, Tony” The young man answered, looking to see they were passing the kitchen “ … Do you want some juice?” 

“... Am I allowed?” Tony asked. 

“.. I won’t tell if you won’t” Peter reasoned. 

Tony scrutinized Peter, before nodding. 

Peter bought the two of them into the kitchen, and opened the fridge, finding apple juice, and finding a kids cup with a space pattern on it. He poured the boy and himself two glasses of apple juice - all while carrying Tony - before placing the tot on the counter, and offering the juice.

They stood in silence for a few moments as they drank

“... You’re really nice” Tony commented 

“Well, I try to be” Peter answered “But thank you” 

“Why?” 

“Why what?” 

“Why are you nice?” 

Peter furrowed his brow, looking down at his drink 

“Because it makes other people happy. And when they are happy, I’m happy” he attempted to reason. “Sometimes, people are having a bad time, and being nice makes their bad time just a little bit better” 

“... I’m having a bad time” His little voice was barely audible as he held his juice cup. “But.. the juice helps” 

Peter smiled “That’s good, right?” 

“Yeah but… what if there isn’t juice next time? Bad times happen a lot” 

Peters smile wouldn’t stay. He put his drink down and put a hand on Tony’s shoulder, garnering his attention 

“Hey, bad times don’t last forever, even if it feels like it” He assured. “It may take a while, but one day, it’ll be more good than bad?” 

“.... Really?” 

“.. I promise, Tony” Peter lightly squeezed the boy’s shoulder “Now uh, I don’t know where anything is in here. Where would your mom be?” 

“Uh, probably in the front of the house. We supposed to have people over today, I think” little Tony contemplated. 

Peter blinked, then smiled sheepishly “You’re gonna have to help me there, buddy” 

Tony’s giggle made Peter’s heart clench. How often did he laugh? 

“Wow, you’re really really new, huh?” 

“Very” Peter admitted. 

Tony shimmied himself off the table after putting his juice down

“How about you go find your mom and I put this stuff away, that way we don’t get in more trouble” Peter offered. 

Tony tilted his head, those bouncy curls getting in his eyes, before nodding “okay” and just stumbling out of the room without any further prompting. Peter sighed deeply, putting the cups in the sink and turning on the water. He spoke quietly into the com. 

“Not him. Just let me put this stuff away” 

_“Maybe you **should** apply to be a butler”_ Strange snarked. Peter just rolled his eyes and finished washing the two cups, placing them back in the cupboard.


	4. The Spring of 1980

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1980 - A Spring Gala
> 
> Tony: 10
> 
> Peter: 9

Two trips in and Peter was feeling a little miffed. 

Then again watching a child get slapped in the face might do that to you. 

Once he re-entered the sanctum, he huffed and looked at Strange. 

“If I see Howard Stark again I’m going to deck him right in the face” 

“.... I won’t stop you” Strange answered “I heard enough from your end of the com” He flipped a page of the book “Ready to try again?” 

Peter sighed deeply, before nodding “Yeah, yeah I’m ready” 

“Are you sure? We can take a break” Strange reassured “This is time travel. There’s no set time frame that we have to get this done in” 

“No, no it’s fine. I’m fine” 

Strange didn’t look like he fully believed him, but nodded regardless. “Alright. Step through when you’re ready” 

One more breath, and Peter marched in - that same wave of energy and beating-drum sound in his ears caused him to gasp slightly - if felt a little stronger than before, and he made it - stumbling a bit as he landed and letting out a small yelp. 

*”Have you gotten there?” Strange asked through the com. 

“Uh, yeah I-” Peter froze and put a hand to his throat. His voice sounded… small??

“... Peter?” 

The boy stared at his hands… his tiny hands 

“I need a mirror” He proclaimed, looking around. 

He could hear Strange stifling a laugh

“Oh boy, you sound young” 

“Shush” Was all Peter responded with. He found himself in a dimly lit hall, with tile floors covered in detailed carpeting that looked more expensive than even Mister Stark’s interior design. Walking down the hall he finally found a mirror, and despite the dim light, gasped. 

He was a kid! Not like, a super little kid, obviously - cause that would be a disaster - but he was a little kid again! Probably no older than 10, with his wavy hair slicked down (Again? gross) and his bulky, thick glasses atop his nose. He huffed “I’m like, 9” Peter groaned into the mirror, smushing his own face “What’s the story this time?” 

“You and Tony are the only children here. You’re the son of… somebody. I think its vague” Stephen explained “He should be in the ball room. Good luck” 

Peter huffed at his little suit and adjusted his glasses. “Thanks. For the record, I hate being tiny” 

“Noted” 

Peter made his way down the hall, following the bright light to a wide doorway, leading into a ballroom. The opulence was almost overwhelming. Gold and tapestry and regality. All of the women were in floor-length dresses that glittered and shined, and the men were sharply dressed in black suits with shining buttons. The string quartet’s lilting tune carried through the room as conversation sung itself into the ceiling. 

He stared dumbly at the scene for a time, before shaking himself out of it, and looking around the room. He had another kid to find. 

And, in his scanning of the room, he found them. 

Sitting in a little, dark blue suit was the man - er. Boy - of the hour, pouting up a storm with his arms crossed. 

Peter nearly wanted to laugh, but that wouldn’t help his case, so he just decided to make his away across the ballroom, following the wall so as to avoid the adults, and making his way to the overly elaborate “sofa”(?) that little Tony was sitting on

“... What’re ya doing?” Peter asked out loud, causing Tony’s head to turn sharply in his direction. 

“.... I'm in time out” he answered “Dad said that I can’t call old people by their first names and when I said that he told me to, he didn’t care” 

Peters brow furrowed, and he fought the urge to grumble. Was Tony’s Dad ever good in any way? “That's dumb” 

“Uh huh” Tony uncrossed his arms, kicking his legs “Who’re you?” 

“Oh uh, I’m Peter Parker” he introduced, looking Tony in the eyes for even a spark of recognition

“... Okay. Your dad some big fancy guy?” 

Peter huffed a bit - further disappointed. He was 0 for 3 at this point. “I mean, I guess. He’s ‘round here somewhere” Peter pulled himself on the couch “How long have you been sitting here?” 

“I dunno. There’s no clocks in here” Tony grumbled. Peter huffed and kicked his own little legs, looking around. His eyes locate a balcony that is currently unattended by any of the adults 

“... Wanna go outside?” Peter offered. 

Tony looked in the direction of the balcony, then out to the floor where the adults were mingling, before nodding “Yeah” 

And the two boys slid off the couch and went outside. Peter sat himself against the railing - looking up at the sparse stars. Tony sat himself at the edge, his little legs fitting between the railings. 

“Huh, Orion’s belt is in the sky tonight” Peter commented after a moment of silence

“Orion’s what?” 

“Belt, the constellation” Peter explained. “Its those three stars” He pointed up “The big ones, close together” 

“Huh… any others?” Tony asked

And Peter indulged. 

Peter wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he pointed out constellations to Tony, telling the bare bones of the stories behind them. As the story-telling commenced, Peter couldn’t help but feel an ache in his chest. This younger, more innocent Tony loved space. He asked Peter about how far the stars were and if there was life out there. 

His Tony, the older, tired, more jaded Tony, would never have asked. He hated space - it was the reason Peter kept his appreciation for astronomy confined to his time with May or the other avengers. He couldn’t really blame the man, space was a terrifying place. 

“Peter? Peter you’re reaching the limit, you have to leave” Stephen warned through the earpiece, causing Peter to sigh. 

“What?” Tony asked, brow furrowed. 

Peter bit his lip, getting up “I just remembered that I gotta go. Moms gotta be lookin' for me or somethin'” He passed off. “It was nice meeting you, Tony” 

“W-wait!” The boy scrambled to stand “Can’t you stay longer? Dessert isn’t even out!” 

Peter wanted desperately to cringe. Because he knew that tone. He’d _used_ that tone. 

“.. I’m sorry, Tony.” His shoulders slumped a little, but Strange’s warning played in his ear. He was really pushing it “I’m sure we’ll see each other again?” 

Little Tony’s hands were clenched tightly in fists “... They always say that” 

“..Huh?” 

“People like you! They always say we’ll see each other again and then they never do!” 

Peter bit his lip, a deep frown settling on his face “... How about a pinky promise?” 

“A … pinky promise?” 

“Yeah” Peter held up his hand, pinky sticking out “I promise that we’ll see each other again. Maybe not for a while, but we will” 

There was some hesitation on Tony’s part, but he reached out and connected their pinky fingers. 

“.... This is dumb” He grumbled, blushing wildly. Peter just smiled 

“I promise we’ll see each other again, okay?” he repeated “One day, you’ll have people that won’t leave. Not forever” He felt the need to assure, releasing the pinky. “Good night, Tony” 

Tony held his hand close to his chest “... G’night” 

And with his goodbye figured out, he left the balcony and followed the wall to the hall, where a portal was waiting for him. 

He signed a bit. He was 0 for 3 so far. 

He just hoped that his Parker luck wouldn’t taint the whole mission.


	5. The Winter of 1987

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1987 - A Cold Winter Night on the MIT Campus
> 
> Tony: 17
> 
> Peter: 43
> 
> Content warning for drugs, suicide mention/idealization, and dark themes - angst, basically

When Peter returned to the sanctum, he sat down on the couch and huffed. “Well that didn’t get us anywhere” He complained slightly, grabbing a can of Dr Pepper that was sitting on the side table. 

“Not necessarily. There are only so many places that Tony can be in this timeline. Every time you check out a time span, you eliminate several others. Every step is progress” Stephen assured “Though, I wish I had seen what you looked like in that last jump. You sounded like yourself on helium” 

Peter simply pouted at him, not dignifying that with a response. 

“The next jump may be as drastic, it may not be. We can’t be sure” Stephen reminded “Do you want to continue?” 

Peter furrowed his brow - contemplating for a few moments. 

“Yeah, lets go. We‘ve got time” He stood back up “Only a few more times though” He added. Strange nodded. 

“Understood. You’re powering through this very well. I wish you luck” 

Peter nodded, and watched as another portal was opened by the wizard. After shaking the tension of his shoulders, he hopped on through. 

The energy flows felt heavier and more forceful this time around, and Peter took a little longer than last time to right himself. He felt bigger this time - much bigger than last time as well. As he rubbed his hand down his face he felt… stubble? Which cause him to pause. 

“... Doctor?” 

_“.. You sound.. Older”_ Was all the sorcerer commented. 

“... I think I feel older” He grumbled. He was in a bathroom, old looking and dingy looking one, and moved himself over to the mirror, letting out a rather loud and befuddled noise of confusion. “Oh, _god_ I look like a homeless man??” 

The doctor snorted. _“Do you know?”_

“I’m unshaven, and kinda grubby looking.” He further examined his face “I think I have - ugh gray hair?? Really?? And I look like I haven't slept in like, 300 years” 

The boy (Man? Old man?) winced at himself. Dressed in a suit that looked like it has seen better days, his hair was marred with various streaks that almost looked grey but not quite. It was strange because - at least to his estimation - e didn’t actually look _that_ old. Maybe in his late thirties? But he looked as tired as a 50 year old with 5 kids who are still in high school. 

“Whats the story this time?” Peter asked before checking his teeth in the mirror. Still pearly white, at least. 

“You’re visiting your son who goes to MIT” 

“That's it?” 

“That’s all you need” 

“Uh.. okay then. Am I on his floor?” 

“You should be” 

Peter just rolled his eyes and left the bathroom, shoving his hands in his pockets. Lucky for him, the doors were cheesily decorated so, hopefully, he would be able to tell which one was Stark’s room- which, considering it just said "Stark and Rhodes" - was correct.

The Stark room was unlocked. Peter took a deep breath, and pushed the door open, peeking in cautiously. 

There was… something on the floor. It looked and moved vaguely like a human being, but being obscured by his (Bigger than usual) shadow, he had to push the door open further to let the fluorescent hallway light peek in. 

Curled up on the floor was a young, dazed Tony Stark. He wasn’t trembling, shaking, or doing much of anything. He seemed to be gazing listlessly, his eyes misty and tired. Clenched in his hands was something that looked vaguely like a knife and caused Peter’s heart to leap into his throat. 

He threw the door open and watched his own shadow fall over the teenager. Peters eyes, - wide as saucers stared at the scene and watched as Tony came into awareness, pushing himself up and keeping the small hunting knife in one hand 

“... Did I do it?” The young Tony slurred “R’ya finally here t’take me t’see Jarvis?” 

Peter blinked, stepping forward and not saying a word before he knelt down

“What did you do?” He asked, trying to keep his voice soft 

“... Cu’ m’wris?” Tony answered, the hand holding the knife turning to expose… a completely blank wrist. No cuts, not even a scab. 

The relief Peter felt nearly overwhelmed him. 

“No, you didn’t” Peter confirmed taking the slow-moving hand and removing the knife. Tony didn’t seemed to respond very strongly, so Peter got up, and put the knife on a high shelf over a desk. ‘Guess this height has a perk’ he mused darkly, looking down at the desk. Next to a few physics books was a small, glass bottle, and a needle. 

Suspicious, Peter lifted the bottle up and read the label 

_“Amabarbitol”_

Peter’s knew this drug. It was a barbiturate. It was for _insomnia_. He turned back to Tony, who was starting to come to, it seemed - his eyes weren’t as glassy as before

“... What is this for?” Peter asked, holding the bottle up in his hand 

“... The hell you think?” Tony answered with a sneer

Peter couldn’t help but huff in frustration. 

“Where’s…. Your roommate?” 

“... Class? S’posed to be back at 10:30” 

Peter eye’d the digital clock on the dresser between the beds. 10:25. 

“... I’ll wait here with you then” 

Tony didn’t respond as Peter sat himself down next to him on the scratchy, weirdly cheap carpet. 

There's silence, and it eats at Peter 

“... Who are you?” The younger teen finally speaks. 

“.... Peter Parker” 

Tony squinted at him, and for just a moment, Peter thought he might have finally found what he was looking for 

“... What’s a 40 year old doing in a college dorm?” 

Peter sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose “... I was visiting my nephew. He goes to school here” He expertly explained. Another failure under his belt. 

“... Parker….” Tony laid his head down on the floor. Seemed that his brain was still fighting off the drug “... as in like, Richard Parker? You’re related to Richie Parker?” 

… Peter felt his brain short circuit.

Richard Parker… as in, his father? 

His father went to _MIT_? With _Tony Stark?_ And Stark _knew him?_

_Oooh, Tony was in for _questions_ when this was all over. _

“... Yup. I had some work in the city” Peter crossed his arms “Its late, but I thought he’d be up” 

“Eh…. probably. Don’t know him super well” 

Peter sighed 

“... Why’re you staying?” 

“I peeked in and saw you staring into nothing with a hunting knife in your hand talking about wanting to die” Peter stated “I can wait until.. Your roommate comes in” 

God, he’d nearly said “Rhodey” 

“..... Uh… Thanks I guess” The teen muttered. 

The conversation petered off from there, and strange muttered in Peters ear _“Are you alright?”_

He just huffed, and there was a shadow in the doorway. 

“Tones?” 

Tony looked up at Rhodey, who stood in the doorway with a concerned look on his face. 

Rhodey stepped inside, and Tony took in a shaking breath. “J-james?” 

When Peter looked at Tony again, he realized that he was crying. 

Rhodey barely even spared Peter a confused glance before dropping his book bag and going down on his knees, his rough hands holding Tony’s face “Hey, hey it’s okay, Tones, I’m back, it’s fine” 

Tony just hiccuped pathetically, and leaned his head into Rhodeys shoulder, who took his hands off of the younger man’s face to wrap around him. 

Peter took that as his queue to leave, quietly getting up and shutting the door behind him. Goodbye’s would have been overkill. 

“Doc, please get me out of here”

Strange didn’t even verbally respond, he just opened a portal, and Peter nearly leaped through. 

Once Peter was stable on his feet, there was a comforting - if trembling - hand on his back 

“.... That must have been rough” Stephen commented 

“... Can I sit for a minute?” Peter deflected “I just… need to calm down” 

Stephen just nodded, leading Peter to a nearby couch “I’ll get you some tea” he commented, leaving the room despite not having to (because magic, you know), so Peter had a moment of silence to process. 

The boy didn’t like crying in front of people, after all. 


	6. The Spring of 1989

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1989 - An Apartment near the MIT campus
> 
> Tony: 19
> 
> Peter: 4
> 
> Content warning for the R-slur, derogatory language directed at a child and verbal as well as very mild physical abuse

After a good hour, Peter stood up, and Stephen looked up from his book from across the room “One more… then I’m done for the day” 

Stephen’s brow furrowed “Are you sure? We can try again in a few hours, or even tomorrow. Despite him being stuck, we aren’t in a rush” 

“No, no I want to try one more time. I just… I don’t want to go home thinking about all that.” 

“That's understandable” Stephen nods, and then performs the spell one more time, the portal swirling before him

“Alrightie then… See you soon” 

And with that, Peter stepped through. 

The waves of magic felt strong as ever, and Peter grunted in annoyance of the feeling. 

Once he opened his eyes again. He realized that he was short…. Really, really, short. 

“.... Oh No” His voice all but confirmed his fear. He heard Stephens snort. “I’small!” He lamented. 

_”You sound adorable, if that's any comfort” “Tony is babysitting you for the hot single mom a few floors down”_

Peter huffed “Soor” 

_“Kid, i’m going to need you to enunciate a little more”_

Peter just grumbled, taking stock of the kitchen he was in, noticing a bag of chips on the counter that he definitely couldn’t reach at this minuscule height. 

Didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try. 

He reached and jumped, whining as he tried and failed. 

_“By the vishanti, what the hell are you doing?”_ Stephen groused. 

“I’n hungry” Peter simply answered. 

_“Peter. Focus”_ The man snapped, causing the boy to jump

“.... s’rry” The boy replied quietly. 

_“... it’s fine. Just, find Tony, okay?”_ The man softened his voice 

“M'kay!” Peter nodded to himself, trying to listen to see if he heard anyone. 

“.... And now you’re babysitting? Really, Anthony? Really?” 

“Hey, it’s just a favor for a friend, okay? She trusts me” 

“I wouldn’t trust you with a goddamn goldfish. You’re 19, Anthony, you’re lucky I even let you live in an apartment and don’t make you live on campus!” 

He followed the arguing, the walk painfully slow due to his tiny feet. 

“Yeah, I _am_ 19, so why do you think you can make me do anything?” 

“Because you are a hopeless, lost cause of a child!” The other voice was raised - Peter knew that voice. 

Unfortunately, he wouldn’t be able to keep his promise concerning punching Howard in the face, given his little hands. 

“If you keep up this bullshit you will never amount to _anything_ , you hear me?!” Peter turned the corner just in time to see Howard Stark’s nostrils flare “Even if you did now I have my doubts” 

Peter’s eyes looked to Tony, whose fists were clenched, but whose mouth was shut. 

Howard kept on going, berating, demeaning, and Tony was just taking it. 

The anger in Peter’s tiny body was practically radiating off of him, and, without much forethought, he stormed in 

“SHUT UP!!!!” 

Howard stopped mid sentence, eyes cast down at Peter. God, was the man really that tall?

Any fear Peter might have felt was blinded by his anger though, however irrational. 

“You don’know anythin’!” Peter shouted “He’s gon’ be great! Th-the greatess!!’ 

Peter could feel himself trembling. Tony said nothing 

“He’s gon’ ch-change the world an’ you’re jus’ gon’ be a foo’note!” The child announced

Howards nostrils flared again, looking at Tony before looking back down at Peter 

“.... Of _course_ He’s going to be great. He’s a _Stark_ ” Howard pressed. “And it will be because he finally listened-” 

“NO!” Peter nearly screamed. He could feel his face heat up in anger “He’ll be better than’ou!” 

“Because of m-”

“No!!!! In-In spite of you!!!!” Peter pressed, nearly screaming. He panted slightly, breaths heavy. Did getting mad always make him his tired?

Howard’s expression nearly made the kid freeze in place. It must have, in some way, because the man yanked at Peters arm so hard he cried out

“Is this all my son can get to defend himself??? A stuttering _retard_?!” Howard scolded, pulling the boy up more, straining his arm. Peter could feel the tears coming as he stuttered out a whimper “You name, boy” The man nearly sneered, 

“P-Peter Parker” He tried not to sound scared, but he felt the panic in his chest. His breathing picking up. 

“Well Peter Parker, you _mother_ clearly doesn’t discipline you,” he pulled Peter again “I’ll have to do this _myself_ ” 

Peter’s stomach dropped

But before he could be pulled further, he saw another hand grab Howard’s wrist so tight that it caused the older man to let go of Peter, who fell on his rear end and stared, sniffling and with what he totally would deny were tears of fear on his cheeks at Tony, young and strong, staring into his fathers eyes with what Peter could only read as hatred. 

“Get out” Tony ordered, his tone leaving no room for argument. 

“Anth-” 

“ _Out_ ” He practically tossed the man’s arm out of his and stared at him 

Howard had the gaul to straighten his tie and glare down at Peter before turning and leaving. 

Neither of them moved until they heard a door slam, and Tony turned around, the anger in his face gone as if it was never there. 

“Hey, hey” He said quietly “It’s okay” He got on one knee, reaching forward “Did he hurt you?” 

Peter had the dumb idea to shake his head, while also holding his shoulder, which ached. Tony couldn’t hold back an amused snort as his hands found Peter’s waist, and picked him up. 

“Let’s check that arm, underoos” Tony said quietly, resting the boy against his hip, walking out to the hall and into the kitchen. 

It took Peter a solid moment before realizing what he’d been called. 

The boy pulled his head from Tony’s shoulder (when had he leaned like that?) “You ‘member!” Peter announced

“Yeah, I “member”, kid” Tony replied, exasperatedly, sitting the kid on the counter “But that can wait. Where does it hurt?” 

Peters brow furrowed “Wh- but I foun’ you! I’ took like, 6 tries bu-” 

“Peter” Tony’s hands were on his hips, and the tot deflated a little before lifting his left arm, where there was an angry looking bruise on his arm starting to form. The look on Tony’s face was a mix of frustration and guilt. He looked over the arm carefully, holding it “... Your shoulder?” 

“Jus’ a lil’ ache” Peter reassured “It’ll be gone soon” 

“... I’m sorry. He shouldn’t have even touched you” 

“I’s kay, misser Stark” Peter’s sad eyes softened Tony’s expression as he let go of the tot’s arm 

“... I’ll have to take your word for it” The man responded. “Now,back to the matter at hand.. How the _hell_ -” 

_”Peter, peter did you find him?”_ Stephen’s voice finally came from Peter’s earpiece. Loud enough that Tony heard him, and stared incredulously. 

“.... Kid, tell me Strange didn’t send a teenager bouncing around time” 

“.... So’ry?” Peter awkwardly grinned. 

Tony inhaled and grumbled, holding his hand out. 

Peter didn’t even argue, he took the earpiece out, and dropped it into the adults hand, pouting. 

Tony popped the piece into his ear, and, with his free hands, picked Peter up, holding him under his little toddler legs and putting the boy’s head against his shoulder

“Hey there, Miss Frizzle.” Tony greeted Stephen. Peter couldn’t hear his reply, as he started to feel weirdly exhausted. Maybe it was just the anxiety of the previous interaction with Howard Stark finally leaving his tiny body. 

The adults kept talking as Tony walked, and the steadiness of his steps was starting to make Peter feel more tired, his weight leaning further into his mentor’s shoulder. 

“... roos? Petey, don’t pass out on me now” 

“Uh?” Peter blinked and rubbed at his eyes , tilting his glasses. “No’sleep” 

“Sure, Pete” 

Peter looked up at Tony, glasses tilted 

“God, you’re adorable” Tony commented, fixing his glasses with his free hand. “We’re headed home, kid. I can’t carry a 16 year old when i’m in my 50s. That’s not gonna fly” 

“Oh, kay!” Peter nodded. “... m’ happy I foun’ you” Peter announced “There’s lossa bouncin’ I did an’ … i’ wasn’ fun” 

Stark exhaled. “Well, you found me, bud. And I’m so happy you did” the man reassured, smiling. 

Peter let out a tired giggled “Y’r smile’s always th’same” he pointed out. 

“Well, that’s good to know” Tony commented, grabbing something from a shelf beside them “Do you need anything before Strange takes us back? Does your arm still hurt?” 

“No” Peter lied 

“Pete” 

“I’s only a lil!” The tot argued “I’ll be fine when we’re back” 

Tony didn’t look like he was buying it 

“Can we go… pease?” 

Then Tony snorted a bit “peas?” 

Peter just pouted. Tony laughed. 

There was a knock at the door, and a voice familiar to both of them rung out “Stark? I have your spare key fabricated for your friend? Want me to leave it under the door” 

Tony paused, looked down at Peter, then looked towards the door 

“Uh, yeah, slide it under, thanks!” 

“No problem!” 

And then there was silence

“... Aas tha’ Aun’May?” Peter asked - his voice near frantic “Firs’ you know m’dad an’ now Aun’May???” Peter grabbed at Tony’s shirt and attempted to shake the man, but had no strength. 

“I knew your dad?” 

“You sai’ you knew Richie Park’r” Peter recalled. 

“... Richie Parker is your father??” Tony seemed just as surprised as he was.

And suddenly, a portal opened. 

“... We’ll talk about that later” Tony addressed, turning and putting Peter down on his feet “God, you’re so tiny” 

“Shush” Peter pouted, looking at the glowing portal. “Le’s go” 

“Alrightie, Petey,” Tony offered his hand “..... Thank’s for coming for me, kid” 

Peter gave him a big grin - not knowing he was missing a tooth “N’problem Misser Stark!” 

Tony could feel his heart melt, but he couldn’t let his sentimentality linger. He kept his hand in Peter’s and walked the two of them through. 

Blinding lights and waves of magic later, Tony stuttered into his older self with a bit more grace than Peter did, funny enough. Mostly because he landed on the floor, while Peter knocked right into a sofa and fell into the cushions - back to his still adorable 16 year old self. 

“Oof” Was all Peter said 

“Oof to you too” Stephen responded “Good to see you, Tony” 

Tony lifted up the book in his other hand “All this trouble for one dumb book, huh?” 

“Well, you’re back aren’t you?” 

“Yeah, because you had to use one of my kids to get me” 

The men went back and forth as Peter stared from his fallen place on the couch. He was really starting to feel his exhaustion catch up with him, but he did manage a smile. 

After all Tony went through, he was still a good person. That was pretty cool. 

“-er?” He heard a voice call. He grumbled in response. 

“He’s exhausted, let him sleep” Stephen’s voice punctuated 

“He should sleep in a bed, Strange” Tony argued

“That couch is very comfortable” Strange argued back. 

“Yeah, for a 40 year old who still studies like a grad student, maybe. But Spider-Baby deserves to sleep in an actual bed. Gimmie my phone, I’m calling Happy to get us. We’ll get his ass home before May chews us out” 

May… what did Peter want to ask about that? 

“Mm…. Misser Stark?” Peter slurred 

“Hm?” Tony turned his head

“How’d y’know May?” 

“I’ll tell you when you’re not half awake, okay?” 

Peter weighed his options before readjusting on the couch “... kay” 

He heard a chuckle, and felt someone sit by his head, a hand going into his hair 

“Happy won’t be here for another 30 minutes, kid. Rest while you can” 

Peter didn’t respond, as he felt sleep finally take a firm hold with Tony pushing his hand through his hair, the same way always did. 

Tony smiled a bit. What worked on one kid worked on the other, so it seemed 

“Thanks for coming to get me, kid” Tony’s voice was heavy with gratitude. “And for all the times you helped me. . . I can only hope I’m helping you too” 

“You are” Strange confirmed from his chair at the opposite end of the study, a small, rare smile on his face

Tony returned the smile smiled at the affirmation. After all, if the Sorcerer Supreme confirms it, then it must be true. 

The billionaire allowed himself to lean back and relax, content that he’d be home soon, and that everything, as always, was going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo I finished it~ Tell me how you liked it? 
> 
> And come bug me over on Doodleimprovement over on Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Bug me on tumblr! @doodleimprovement


End file.
